Messed Up Love
by crazigurl4ever
Summary: At the age of 18, Bella Swan gets pregnant at a pub with a greened eyed stranger. 6 years have gone by and the stranger comes back. How will it end? Please read! All human. More details in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just got this idea 2 minutes ago…lol.**

**I'm just making stuff up along the way. XD**

**Anyways, here it is! It's my first story so plz be nice! R&R !!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Steph does.**

**Information: Bella and Alice are roomies.**

**Summary: At the age of 18, Bella Swan gets pregnant at a pub with a greened eyed stranger. 6 years have gone by and the stranger comes back. How will it end?? Please read! All human. More details in the story.**

-Bella-

_6 years ago…_

I practically dragged myself back to my 10 story apartment to change that I willingly shared with Alice.

But knowing the evil pixie, she would never let me strip down the exposing clothing I had on right now.

She knew I hated wearing exposing clothing and going to pubs where perverted assholes stare at..well….your ass. She doesn't care, though. "Have some fun, Bella! Maybe even get a boyfriend!" she would say. I wouldn't listen.

5 minutes later she managed to yank me back and haul a cab. I crossed my arms tightly around my chest and puffed. Alice sighed. "Come on, Bella. Have some fun! It's our graduation night. Just this once. Please? For me?" she stared at me with her puppy face, pouting.

I sighed. I was once again defeated by the evil shopaholic. "Fine." I raised both my hands up in surrender. "Alice bounced and clapped, "Yay!"

10 minutes later we were at Alice's favorite bar, "Twilight". Her eyes twinkled by the reflection on the sign as I reluctantly walked in.

The music was, as usual, blaring, while, as usual too, all the men inside stared. _Fucking perverts _I thought to myself.

Alice hurried to the dance floor while I cozied sank into a chair in the corner with 2 cups of white martinis. Men after men came to my table, asking if I would like to dance. And one after the other, I would refuse. After another worthless pig head, I heard a soft chuckle from another table. I turned my head to see 2 piercing emerald eyes stare into mine. I gasped. He was so beautiful.

He had messy bronze hair (Alice called it sex hair) and he had the most perfect cheekbones ever. He had a stubble on his chin and a crooked smile that would melt you after seeing them.

"What?" I tried to act cool, but my voice of shaking for some reason.

"Nothing. It's just funny watching you once man after another." He chuckled again.

"I slowly walked up to him. I didn't know what took over me, maybe the alcohol, but I suddenly blurted out, " Well, I wouldn't mind if you asked."

I heard a tiny squeak out of him, but quickly recovered, and stood up.

"How would you know I'd even ask?" he questioned me teasingly.

"I just do." My voice was barely a whisper now, and my arms were around his neck.

He started coming close to me, and the next thing I know, out tongues were glued together in my mouth and we were moaning loudly.

I climbed onto his waist and he carried me into a dark room, which I think was the backroom. In a second, our clothes were piled up in a corner of the room.

"Lie down." He commanded, and I obeyed and laid on what I think was the pool table.

He started fingering my clit, and I moaned loudly.

I had never been touched before, and the feeling surprised and pleasured me.

He started rubbing his cock against my clit, and he whispered against my cheek, " tell me what you want, and you'll get it."

"You. Please." The words managed to escape my lips.

He smiled wickedly and started rocking back and forth into me.

The room was now only filled with our moans with pleasure, and I was thrilled.

Suddenly, Edward groaned, " Oh God, I'm comi-"

He abruptly spilled into me and we were gasping for air on the pool table.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

He smiled, "That was so…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know." I replied, not knowing that a smile and crawled up my face.

When I was filled with air again, and went to pick up my clothes still lying in the corner.

"Well, I better get going," said said.

I turned around to find that he was standing right in front of me.

He bent down and kissed my gently on the lips. "Bye." He whispered in my mouth.

I pulled back slowly and smiled. "Bye."

I walked out of the room to find Alice looking for me.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Alice eyed me suspiciously.

And I told her the whole story.

**A/N: I know, it was short, but I'm not really good with sex scenes! Sorry.**

**And again, remember, R&R !!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is still 6 years ago.**

-Bella-

_In the Hospital…_

I was still bewildered that I was pregnant, and so did Alice. 9 months have gone by and the baby was ready to come out.

I had told Alice and Rosalie that I think the dad of the baby was that green eyed stranger I had sex with in the pub the other night, and I was pretty sure. In my whole life, I had only had sex with him.

I didn't know where he lived, his phone number, or even his name. I felt terrible not wanting to love him or having him to live with the child to help me take care of it, but I guess it's just life. I would have to raise this kid on my own.

I was laying on the white hospital bed, reading a People magazine Alice had bought for me on the way here.

I was briefly flipping over the pages when Alice strolled in, still happy like she always is. She was carrying a fruit basket with apples, grapes, pears, and a pineapple in it.

I dropped the magazine on my lap and smiled. Alice always had a way to cheer me up.

"Hey," Alice greeted as she put the basket onto the stool next to me, "I hope you don't mind me bringing Rosalie?"

Rosalie was my other bestie, and she lived across the street where my house was. I had recently moved out of the tiny apartment I shared with Alice, because I felt that the baby would need more space to live in.

"Of course not." I smiled. Rosalie was a great companion once you have a baby. She has two of her own, one 2 years old and one 3, so she knows what she's saying once in comes to raising kids. Her husband is Emmet, who she had met 10 years ago in McDonalds. Not a really romantic scene,I know.

Rosalie, looking as beautiful as ever, strolled in with Emmet following behind.

Emmet fast-walked in my direction while Rosalie sat next to Alice on the mini couch in the corner of the room.

Emmet laid his ear on my stomach and started cooing, "Hey there, little guy," Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes while I chuckled. Emmet would occasionally talk to my stomach when he sees me, "Don't you wanna come out? I bet it's really stuffy in there, huh?" I smiled.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was going to burst. I grasped on my left side of my stomach and groaned with pain.

Alice and Rosalie rush to me, "Oh my gosh Bella are you okay?" I groaned in response, "I'll call the doctor."

Around half a minute later my doctor, Dr. Lee, ran into my room, looking flustered.

"What are you feeling, Bella?" I had told her to call me Bella instead of Ms. Swan.

I pointed to the left side of my stomach.

Dr. Lee gasped a little, "I think the baby's ready to come out," she whispered.

Emmet ran to my stomach. "I didn't mean it! It can't be that bad in there!" I couldn't laugh. My stomach hurts so much.

Dr. Lee called in 2 nurses and they rolled by bed into the emergency room.

Rosalie, Alice and Emmet followed me all the way until the emergency room.

The last thing I heard was Alice and Rosalie saying "good luck", and then I drifted into a dreamless sleep after I felt a needle pierced through me on my left arm.

**AN: I'm so sorry it's so short! But there it is! Please tell me if there is a mistake on spelling or sth since I'm not that great of a speller or anything. And again, show some love!! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Bella-

"Mommy!" Ellie whined, "Can we go yet?" I was in the middle of chatting with Alice and Rosalie when she interrupted.

"Honey, go ask Uncle Em." She ran to Emmet and practically yelled, "Uncle Em, when are we going?" Emmet scooped her up and flew her in the air. Ellie laughed hysterically.

I ran to him and immediately put her back down on the floor, "Emmet, you know I hate it when you do that. You could hurt her!" I screeched.

Emmet just laughed, "Chill, Bella, I won't. You know that." I rolled my eyes and went back to the couch, still mad.

4 years have gone by since I had my daughter, Ella Alice Rosalie Swan, and I am thrilled. Alice and Rosalie have really been helping, and we have raised her perfect well without a father.

_The father_.

I couldn't get the image of him off of my brain. He was just too…irresistible. And even if I did find out his phone number for whatever reason, I didn't know if he would be too thrilled about knowing that he was a father. I mean, he had probably had sex with a lot of girls, and I just couldn't imagine he would want to be with _me_ for the rest of his life.

Back to reality.

Alice and Jasper had brought their son, John Brandon, and Rosalie plus Emmet had brought their 2 little girls, Alexa and Sabrina Hale. I was sometimes jealous of them since they actually had a husband. I felt left out just thinking that I was a single mother.

Sighh….

10 minutes later we all managed to squeeze Emmet's black jeep. It was big, but it couldn't fit in 5 adults and 4 kids. We were driving to Pizza Hut. We went there once a year together for a family lunch.

We scooted in a corner booth in the restaurant while a rather muscular servant came and handed us our menus. As I looked up to say thank you, I noticed the piercing emerald eyes he had.

_Oh my god._

It couldn't be him. It couldn't.

But it was. Ellie's father.

I stared at him with my mouth a gaped, and he did the same. We stared at each other for a while until he started to look around the table. Everybody else was chatting away.

"Mommy?" Ellie asked, a little scared.

"_Mommy_?" he asked in astonishment. I nodded and bit my lip.

I turned to all my friends, "Um, I need to be excused for a sec." I gave them a reassuring smile and dragged "him" off with me.

We were now standing face to face with each other in the back of Pizza Hut.

"I cannot believe this." We said in unison.

I was speechless. I mean, how can't you be when you just had sex with this stranger who is apparently your kid's dad?

Exactly. You would be speechless.

Thankfully, he started first.

"So I have a kid."

I nodded. He snickered.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"Well, this is jut sort of awkward, seeing you again after all these years."

"Yeah, I guess so." I whispered.

He came closer to me. "So..What do you want to do about…this?" he pointed to me, then himself.

I sighed. "I don't know."

He chuckled. "Well I've got A pretty good idea."

He lifted my chin and kissed me gently on the lips.

I opened my mouth, allowing our tongues to fight for dominance.

I moaned in his mouth one last time and I pulled away.

"I still don't understand."

"Well….," He rubbed soft circles on the back of my hand, " would you like to go out with me?"

I was shocked, yet flattered that he asked. I didn't know what to say.

He looked at my face. Apparently, I was looking disgusted, so he added, " Oh no, don't worry. I'm filthy rich. I work here just to get out of the house more."

I laughed at his "filthy rich" comment, "No no, I was just thinking what to say next."

"Oh." He looked so cuter when he's embarrassed.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I'll go out with you." His face lightened up.

"I need to go now. Tell me your number."

I took out my phone and handed it to him, and he did the same with his.

After we were done, I skipped back to my table where my starving friends and daughter were, and told them the whole story.

_God, I didn't even know his name yet._


	4. Chapter 4

-Bella-

Alice was in the middle of fixing my hair when my phone buzzed in my on my bed.

I immediately shoved Alice out of my way and grabbed my phone.

My "date" texted me, saying that be here in 5 minutes.

I screamed and ran back to the make up table.

"ALICE HURRY UP HE'LL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES!!!!!"

Alice laughed and picked up the hair curler and started tugging my hair.

Exactly 5 minutes later my doorbell rang, and I heard little footsteps run towards the door, then a scream from Ellie.

I ran downstairs to find that Ellie was hiding behind the couch, and _him _at the door, with curiosity spilled across his face.

When he saw me, he smiled a crooked grin which practically melted me.

I smiled back and went to comfort Ellie.

"Honey, he's not a stranger, c'mere."

Ellie slowly walked up to me, her eyes still glued to him.

"Ellie, look," I sighed. I didn't know how to explain this to her, "he's well, your dad."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her expression.

When I opened them, I big grin was plastered on her face.

I have a _daddy_?" she bounced.

Ellie ran to him.

"Daddy!"

"hey there little cutie," he bent down and cooed."

They chatted for a while I had tears in my eyes.

We were finally going to be a whole now, a family.

He noticed me standing there and finally stood up.

"Sweetie, we are going out for dinner, okay? Auntie Alice will tuck you to bed."

Alice suddenly bounced down the stairs.

"Bye Bella." She smiled.

"Bye Ali."

And with that, we drove to the beach in his Italian red sports car.

-At the café-

"Have a told you how pretty you look?"

I was wearing Alice, short white dress with spaghetti straps, and Alice had made my hair a little wavy in the back and on the sides.

I blushed 7 shades of red.

In the car ride, I had learned his name, Edward. Tonight, he was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a white shirt inside. He had brought be a bouquet of roses, and I thanked him with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." I murmured shyly.

We were waiting for our food to come in the Italian café by the beach.

"So," he started with a grin, "We're practically family, huh?"

I nodded, still keeping my head down on my plate, "I guess so."

He continues grinning, " What do you want to do about it? About us?"

I hadn't properly answered it the other day in Pizza Hut, and I still wasn't sure now.

I sighed again, just like the other day, " I don't know. It's just all so confusing to me."

He chuckled, "I understand."

_(This is when their food comes.)_

A comfortable silence followed, and then I started talking, " So, how many other girls have you got pregnant before?"

He looked up from his salad and started laughing.

I didn't know why I had asked, I was just so curious.

"Well actually, you're the only one."

I looked up at him, shocked.

"What?" he looked offended.

"Nothing," I replied, " it's just that you're so gorgeous, I didn't think you only got me pregnant."

There was a silence, and I added, "Not that it's a bad thing, though."

He chuckled, " How about you? How many guys did you have sex with?"

He said "sex" like it was a word that even little kids knew, and I blushed at it. That was how amateurish I was.

"Just you." I whispered back.

He smiled wickedly and nodded, "I like that."

"Don't you?" I asked teasingly.

2 hours have gone by and we were talking like old friends who haven't seen each others in years.

After Edward paid the bill, he drove me back home.

He kissed me gently on the lips, said a goodbye, and left.

I rushed into my room, where I found Alice reading a fashion magazine on the couch.

Alice looked up when she heard the door close and smiled at me.

"So how was it?" she bounced up and down, but whispered, knowing that Ellie was fast asleep.

"Alice," I whispered back, "he is so amazing! You should've really seen him! He's so sweet! He bought me roses, then took me to this Italian café in his sports car, and then we talked like old friends, like you and I," she smiled, " then we talked some more….."

I kept blabbering on like that, and Alice listened and commented like the good friend she is.

_I can't wait for me next date!_


	5. Chapter 5

-Bella-

Edward and I have been almost dating for 2 years now, and I was thrilled out of my mind. Alice and Rose would come babysit whenever I went out with him. And every time after a date, we would end up making out on my couch.

Ellie had been very excited about this too, and whenever Edward was waiting in the living room cause Alice was doing some last minute curling with my hair, I would come out finding him twirling her around and playing with her. It had always brought tears to my eyes.

The only times Edward was not at my house was when he had to go back and change clothes, or he had to go work.

Tonight, Rose was making me where this so exposing dress that I really think it should be called a "bra" instead of a "dress".

I refused to put the dress on, and, for once, Rose surrended.

I skipped happily to my closet and found a black lace dress from Bebe. I stripped on my clothing cautiously; not wanting to ruin the hair and make up Rose had spent 2 hours spending on.

When I heard a car screech outside, I knew it was Edward.

I ran downstairs just when Rose had opened the door.

I smiled at him. He looked as gorgeous as usual.

I kissed Ellie on her forehead goodbye, waved Rose goodbye, and set off with him in his car.

Tonight, he was making me lasagna.

I had never been to his house before, and I was curious how it would look like.

As we parked in front of his lawn at 6:30 sharp, I was surprised how big it was.

It was painted white, with 2 floors and a wooden roof. It had a huge wooden door, and outside was covered in a sheet of green grass. He even had a small pond.

As I slowly walked inside, I could smell the warm smell of lasagna coming from the kitchen.

Behind me, Edward turned on the lights.

I gasped.

It looked even bigger in the inside. The wall, just like the outside, was painted pearl white with grey leather couches in the middle and a soft white rug underneath. The kitchen was like a bar, it had no doors, and I could see the lasagna in the oven.

"Would you like tour?" Edward asked politely.

"I would love to." I replied back in the same tone.

He led me upstairs, where there was a huge blue bathroom and a master bedroom. There was also another room, but nothing was inside. I asked him why, and he said he just couldn't fill up all the rooms. I nodded understandingly.

We went back downstairs, where there was a white bathroom and a beautiful study. It had tons of bookshelves and a computer.

We went in the kitchen, checking if the lasagna was ready.

I bent down and looked through when I felt a pair of arms snake through my waste. I gasped in surprised and I heard Edward chuckle.

I turned my body to face him and whispered next t

o my cheek, "I was actually thinking of something else for tonight, not just lasagna."

"I should've known." I grinned mischievously. We kissed gently at first, but then his kisses were more rough, more needy.

We walked clumsily to his bedroom, our kiss never broke.

He took my dress off, our kiss only breaking for a second.

I unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, while he tore of my bra and undies.

A pack of condoms caught my eye on his drawer shelf, and we reached to grab it at the same time.

He tore off a pack and I used my mouth to place it on his hard cock. He moaned as I did so.

"Kneel down." He ordered. The tone of his voice was needy and I obeyed.

His cock rocked in and out of my mouth, and deep groans were coming out of his mouth.

I jumped on the bed, and spread my legs.

He placed his mouth on my neck, his tongue slowly sliding down to my clit.

He was very talented with his mouth. He bit and and licked my pussy, and each time it grew harder. I groaned and whimpered in pain and pleasure.

I screamed his name each time I came, and he would lick every drop of it.

After I came about 6 times that night, we laid on his bed gasping for breathe.

I scooted over to him, took the condom off, and aimed for the trashcan. Then I scooted back and nuzzled for his body warmth.

"I love you." I whispered.

He used his fingers and played with my tangled hair, "I love you too."

I yawned and cuddled closer, and then slept a dreamless sleep.

I hid misled under the covers as Edward's alarm went off. But I soon got dressed and drifted towards the kitchen when I smelled waffles being cooked.

Edward, still looking as beautiful as ever, smiled at me once he saw me walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, love," I smiled, "Waffles?"

I nodded a "yes" and back-hugged him.

He chuckled and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

I reluctantly let go and sat in one of the chairs.

He handed me a plate of waffles and bacon with a glass of apple juice.

I tasted the waffles and gave him a thumbs up.

He laughed and dragged a chair next to me and sat down.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Bella," he started uncomfortably.

I looked up at him, "Yes?"

He sighed, "Well, we have been dating for a while, and we have a kid, so I was thinking…"

Before I could let the words sink in, he bent down to one knee, "Will you marry me?"

I took out a beautiful diamond erring stuffed in a small black ring box.

I gasped, staring at how big the diamond was.

I looked back to his face. He was expecting an answer.

I didn't even need to think.

"Yes." I managed to choke out breathlessly.

I sat back next to me and slowly slid the ring up on my forefinger.

I placed my head back on his shoulder, and he held onto me tightly.

"I love you." We both said in unison.

**AN: This story is mainly dedicated to my best friend, Hibiki. She wanted a 3 page long sex scene but it was just too hard for me. :P Sorry Hibiki, but I still managed to write something!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Bella-

I have recently told my mother about me engaging to Edward, and she has been crazy planning the wedding with Edward's mom ever since.

Every 5 seconds she would call and ask, "Do you want your dress to be poofy or slim? You like roses? How about lilies? What kind of tux is Edward wearing? I'm thinking of black cashmere……."

I wonder much money she is spending on these long distance calls.

Charlie was just flabbergasted. He had always disapproved of me getting married young, but seeing Edward, he had calmed down. A bit.

Edward's parents, after seeing them for 2 weeks, have been totally calm about this wedding thing. His mom had already planned out his tux, where the wedding was, stuff like that. They were very organized, unlike my parents.

The wedding was 3 weeks from now, and Edward and I would be flying down to Forks and having the wedding in La Push, so my parents wouldn't have to fly all the way here.

We wouldn't be having a big wedding with lots of people. In fact, the wedding wouldn't even be taking up 1/3 of the beach.

There won't be many guests, too. The only people coming are Edward's parents, my parents, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, and, of course, Ellie. And, of course, Ellie would be the flower girl.

My life has been perfect since Edward and I were engaged. Ellie and I had moved in to Edward's house, and Alice had designed Ellie's room into a princess scene. Every morning, I would find them making waffles for me, and I would eat it, even if some of them were burnt.

Alice had just discovered she was pregnant with Jasper's baby, and she was thrilled. They were planning to move into the house next to ours. Which, of course, leaving Rosalie jealous of both of us. Edward loved kids, don't get me wrong. It's just that, from Rosalie's view, Emmet sucked in bed. Emmet doesn't know this, of course.

Alice and Rosalie would often come over and mingle. Every other week, Alice, Rosalie, and I would have a girl's night out, leaving Edward taking care of Bella, no that he didn't enjoy it.

And the cutest thing was, every night I came home, I would find them sprawled across the sofa, sleeping soundly.

--

I rubbed my eyes and yawned when I smelled waffles burning from downstairs and Ellie laughing hysterically. I walked clumsily in the bathroom and turned on the shower tap, waiting for the hot water to come, when I found a pack of tampons lying on the make-up table.

I gasped. I had just realized I hadn't had my period for over a week.

This _couldn't_ be. But it was true. I was pregnant.

_Again._

But how?

I walked over to the dresser, where the packs of condoms were. I remembered using these with Edward. I turned the package around to find that the expire date was 2007. 2 years ago.

I turned off the tap and slowly walked downstairs.

Edward caught the sadness on my face and came to wrap his arms around me waist. I starting sobbing on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm p-pregnant." I choked out.

He pulled away from me, letting the words sink in. "But how?"

"E-expired c-condoms." I whispered, tearing running down my cheeks.

Edward blushed crimson red, but soon recovered.

He hugged me softly, " I'm sure we can manage another one, love."

The corners of my lips lifted up and I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Thank you."

He pulled back and smiled, "Waffles?"

I nodded my head and strolled to the dining table, to find that Ellie was busy putting burnt waffles onto my plate.

I rubbed my stomach and thought to myself: _Welcome home, little guy._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: In the previous chapter, when I wrote Edward sucked in bed, I meant Emmet!! Sry!!**

-Bella-

I was in the hospital, once again, reading a magazine that Alice had brought for me. The only difference was that this time, it was _Seventeen _instead of _People._

I placed the magazine on the corner of my bed and plopped my head onto the soft pillow.

Edward walked in his doctor suit, with a big smile plastered across his face.

Edward had recently changed jobs. Apparently, he had great medical skills. The only thing I was curious was that Edward was so rich. Why did he had to get a job?

"Hello love," Edward purred as he sat on the corner of my bed. He sat on my magazine, and he didn't seem to notice, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I replied with the same smile he gave me.

He placed his ear against my stomach and stayed there for a few minutes.

Then he looked back up at me, "I heard him kick." He smiled wider.

I rolled my eyes. He got so excited of little things.

Edward plopped himself next to me, with my magazine left squished on the bed with his butt mark on it.

"Oops." He blushed and chuckled. I smirked.

Bella," he sighed, and rubbed soft circles on my right palm, "I'm so sorry I've put you in so much stress. I-"

I didn't want him to go on. I placed my hand softly on his cheek, "Edward, it ok. As long as we're a family now, I don't really care about anything else. Besides, it's partly my fault that you have missed practically missed Ellie's whole childhood." I sighed.

He softly chuckled, "Well, lunch break is almost over. I've got to go."

He had sensed the sadness in my eyes, and smiled softly, "It's okay, love. I'll be back."

And with that, he left me with the crumpled magazine.

--

I woke up to the sound of Alice and Rose cooing.

I rubbed my eyes to see that they were talking to my belly.

I yawned, "What time is it?" I asked.

"3:20." They replied in unison, their eyes still glued to my belly.

I yawned some more, "When did you guys get here?"

"2:30." They replied together.

I laughed, "Okay this is getting kind of creepy."

They chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Ticklish." I replied as Alice continued tickling softly on my belly.

Alice looked up at me a laughed heartedly, "Oops."

I was in the hospital for 2 days now, and I have already missed their smiles and laughs. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd much rather go shopping with Alice and Rose for lingerie then sit in the craphole.

Alice heard my –supposed-to-be-silent- sigh and asked with her head cocked, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't wait to get out of here." I sighed some more.

Rose smiled mischievously, "Would you rather go shopping with us for lingerie then?"

Wow they read minds.

"Yes." I confessed.

"Yes!" Rose screeched and slapped Alice a high-five.

I braced my pregnant belly in a safety position.

"Hey, don't get the poor baby's ears hurt already." I scoffed.

Alice snickered, "There's plenty more where that came from!" she whispered to my belly.

I rolled my eyes when suddenly, just like what happened to me before I gave birth to Ellie, I grasped my left part of my stomach and started groaning with pain.

"Are you okay?" Alice gasped, and just like before, she called a doctor in.

It was like a painful re-run episode. A doctor came into the room and rolled me into the emergency room.

Then they gave me these sleeping pills and I drifted off into a sleep. The last thing I was a sharp blade cutting through me.

--

I woke up and found Edward sitting next to me on my bed, carrying a tiny creature in his arms.

I gasped when I realized it was my baby. Well technically, _our_ baby.

Edward hadn't realized I was up yet, and he was cradling the delicate creature and humming softly a tune I did not recognize.

I stifled a yawn, and Edward smiled up at me.

"Good morning, love."

Apparently, he had stayed the night here.

"What shall we name this beautiful baby son?"

I started thinking, when I felt guilty, "You should choose the name, Edward. I had chosen Ellie's name. It wouldn't be fair."

He chuckled, "Joshua Emmet Jasper Cullen." He whispered.

I laughed, "Do all our kid's names have to be related to our friends?"

"Actually, yes. Or it won't be fair to them." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

He carefully handed the little bundle to me, and I finally got to see his face.

He had the perfect shade of green eyes, light brown hair, a small nose and rosy pink lips.

At that moment Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet came rushing in, crowding around us.

They all started talking at once, complimenting on how cute and tiny Joshua was, and how brave I was to have 2 kids.

I blushed and Edward chuckled.

That afternoon, we got back to Edward's house, and I found a new room in the house.

I slowly walked in to find light blue walls, curtains, a toy box, and changing table, and a white crib. Definitely Alice's work.

Our mob followed us in the house, and I koala hugged Alice for designing the baby room.

Alice blew on her nails, "All in a day's work." She smiled.

Edward made lasagna for dinner, and our mob stayed for it.

Apparently Edward was good at everything.

--

I slowly placed Joshua into his crib and kissed his forehead goodnight.

Then I walked into Ellie's room, where I found her already sleeping.

I took a hot shower in the bathroom that Edward and I had shared, and crawled into bed and scooted next to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me forehead, just like how I did to Joshua, "I love you, Bella."

I hugged him back, "I love you too."

And we stayed like then until I fell into another heavy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is another chapter dedicated to my friend, Hibiki. I will try to write it longer this time, Hibiki!!**

_10 years later….._

-Bella-

I laughed when Emmet explained his trip to Hawaii with Rosalie and their daughter, Audrey Hale. He did this hula dance and I just couldn't take it. I burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

Edward and Jasper were helping out Alice in the kitchen, making brownies for all of us, including the kids.

Ellie was busy dolling herself up with her date, Jacob Black. She had brought him over for dinner before, and he was a very friendly guy.

Audrey (Rosalie's kid), John (Alice's kid), and Joshua (my kid) were busy playing tag in the backyard. Joshua had recently developed a huge crush on Audrey, and it was so cute seeing them together.

The smell of brownies distracted me momentarily and I drifted to the kitchen to find my dear husband, my best friend, and her husband using kitchen gloves and getting the tray out of the oven.

We slowly placed one brownie on each plate and brought them to my guests. We caught Rose and Emmet making out on the couch, and Alice and I giggled and went out to the backyard. John, Audrey and Joshua flew to us and stuffed themselves with brownies. Well, only the boys were, actually. Audrey used the fork.

Just like her mother. I thought to myself, smiling. I was so glad she didn't get her eating habits from Emmet, or… I chuckled to myself.

I went back into the living room to find me beautiful darling daughter standing in the middle of the room. Her hair (obviously done by Alice) was curled, and her clothes (picked out by Rosalie) was a slim black dress with spaghetti straps. I was envious of her, because when I was her age, Rosalie would pick out something that would barely cover up your ass. I'm serious.

She twirled around slowly and Alice and Rose clapped like maniacs.

I went over to hug her, "Be careful, Elllie." I whispered in her hair.

"Always am." She smiled up at me.

Just then, Edward came over and hugged me from the back. "I love you too." He grinned.

Then Alice and Rosalie came over and hugged us, too.

Emmet suddenly stormed in with a hurt expression on his face, "Why didn't anybody tell me there was a group hug?" He whined.

Rosalie laughed, "C'mere, big guy." And he happily joined in the hug.

--

Edward and I cleaned up the plates left over from dinner while Joshua went to sleep early.

As I was putting away the dishes, Edward snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

His lips traveled down top my cheek, and I moaned when his lips touched mine.

We walked clumsily to the bed room, and we were immediately undressed each other.

Edward reached for the condoms lying on my make-up table, but I stopped him with a kiss.

"It doesn't matter." He smiled mischievously, making my heat skip a beat.

I laid on the bed and spread my legs apart.

He kissed me on the neck, then ran his tongue down my body in a snail's pace.

He sensed my whimpering and chuckled, "So impatient." He teased.

Finally, he was where I wanted him to be.

I moaned as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me, and I had to hold the mattress cause I was going to lose it any moment.

He teased my clit with his cock, rubbing it only around my clit.

I couldn't take it. I took hold of his hair and made it just the right level as mine.

"Take. Me." I demanded.

He chuckled and kissed me king and hard on the lips.

He thrusted his cock in me, and I moaned with pain and pressure.

At that very moment, I didn't care about anything that was around me anymore. I needed Edward and Edward only. He was the only one that can make me feel so good, and I wasn't going to lose him.

I came about 10 times that night, and after I took a cold shower, I cuddled next to Edward.

He was already sleeping, his breathe was slowly coming in and out of him.

I scooted closer and slowly placed my arm on his chest.

"I love you." I whispered.


End file.
